Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{x - 5}{x + 6} - \dfrac{-6x + 1}{x + 6}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $y = \dfrac{x - 5 - (-6x + 1)}{x + 6}$ Distribute the negative sign: $y = \dfrac{x - 5 + 6x - 1}{x + 6}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{7x - 6}{x + 6}$